Did you Forget?
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: Rose has finally found Dimitri. She's waited for this moment for such a long time. What will she do? Has he forgotten about her? My first one-shot songfic! Hope you like it!


**I hope you like it!**

**The song is 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato. It's really beautiful. Listen to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: 'Don't Forget' belongs to the amazing Demi Lovato. Vampire Academy belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead. I own nothing except for my own little story here.**

**-Deni**

* * *

RPOV

The man I loved was standing before me. Time seemed to freeze as I was lost in my mind. I didn't know what to do. I had so many questions to ask him.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

We had so much history together. Okay maybe not much, since we only knew each other for a couple of months, but what we had, was special. What we had was complicated. It was forbidden._  
_  
_Did you regret  
(did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

After what happened, I tried to forget about him. I tried to get over him. I… I had to kill him, even if I myself died in the process. He was now a Strigoi, an evil creature.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

He probably lost most of his memories when he turned. But I secretly hoped that he wouldn't. I hoped that our love was strong enough to stay with him but, it was impossible…

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

Before he turned and before so many terrible things happened, we had finally figured out a way to be together. I kept telling myself to let my feelings go… but I couldn't._  
_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
_

Suddenly, the earth started to spin again. Dimitri stepped out of the shadows._  
_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

It pained me to see him as a Strigoi. He still had his beautiful features, but he, was yet… so different. We were both so strong, we were badasses, but Dimitri let his guard down and was taken. Taken away. From me.

_  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
_

My memories came rushing back to me, as I remembered what I did to try to forget him. I burned all the pictures of us. And any that reminded me of him. I tried so hard. I did so many things. But I failed. I couldn't forget my one and only love.

_  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

Dimitri started to speak.

"Well, well, well. A bloodwhore has come to fulfil my hunger." He had a huge smirk upon his face. I looked away in disgust. Then I knew it.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

My Dimitri was gone. Forever.

DPOV

Rose was standing before me. I was so proud of her. She finally found me after such a long time. I was so glad to see her. She looked so beautiful, I could've never forgotten about her. I loved her. So much. That's why she had to let me go. I knew she would hesitate, so I had to put on an act. I stepped out of the darkness.

There she was. My beautiful Roza. It pained me so much to say what I said next. Normally, if anyone else said it, I would kill them.

"Well, well, well. A bloodwhore has come to fulfil my hunger." She looked away, with so much hurt and disgust. My act was working, she didn't see through it.

She leapt forward and she plunged the stake into my heart. I normally would've dodged it, but I let her do it. I wanted her to do it.

"Thankyou… my Roza." I said with my last breath. Everything faded… into the darkness…

* * *

**Sad... i know.**

**Please Review!!!**

**:)**


End file.
